Gamon (Hunkai)
by huskies puppies
Summary: Sekelas lagi sama mantan? Yakin nih pada berhasil move on?
1. Kelas Baru

Jongin ngerutin alisnya kesel ngeliat siapa cowok yang lagi ngehalangin dia buat masuk kelas.

"Minggir gak!" Desis itu Jongin. Cowok yang ngehalangin jalan dia malah pasang smirk dan bikin Jongin makin bete. "Pagi-pagi udah judes amat." Oh Sehun cowok yang halangin jalan Jongin dengan santainya masih nggak minggir sambil ngelipet tangan di depan dada.

"Lo juga nggak usah rese' bisa nggak?" Jongin kemudian dorong badan Sehun dari depan pintu. Dia langsung masuk kelas dan nyari tempat paling pewe. Ini tahun ajaran baru, dia kelas 12 sekarang dan ini hari pertamanya.

Tapi pagi ini harinya malah di rusak sama manusia itu. Oh Sehun. Tuh cowok sekarang malah asik godain cewek-cewek centil yang lewat di depan kelasnya. Otomatis aja tuh cewek-cewek langsung belingsatan cem cacing di garemin.

"Cans... kelas mana nih? Mau abang anterin? Piwittt..." ujar Sehun kemudian di ikuti suara cekikikan angker cem mbak Kunti, anjir Jongin geli sendiri denger si Sehun ngomong gitu. Ah udah, kenapa sekarang Jongin jadi malah ngeliatin tuh cowok yang lagi ngelakuin hal unfaedah kek gitu.

Jongin kemudian milih ngalihin pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas yang masih sepi. Dia penasaran sama temen sekelasnya tahun ini selain si kampret itu. Tapi omong-omong kenapa sih dia mesti sekelas lagi sama Sehun? Ngapain Sehun masuk kelas reguler lagi? Padahal tahun kemaren tuh cowok masuk kelas unggulan.

Jongin jadi ngalihin perhatian dia lagi ke Sehun yang sekarang masih tebar pesona sama adek-adek kelas 10 yang lewat di depan kelas mereka. Kadang Jongin juga ga habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa masuk ke kelas unggulan padahal kelakuannya suka nggak mencerminkan anak kelas unggulan pada umumnya.

Eh, tuhkan Jongin kelepasan mikirin Sehun lagi. Bikin bete aja masa. "Ga usah mikirin gue mulu..." tiba-tiba suara gaib itu bikin Jongin kaget setengah idup dan bikin dia nyaris kejengkang.

"BISA GA SIH LU GA USAH BISIK KEK GITU DI KUPING GUE? GELI BEGO!" Teriak Jongin kesel ke cowok yang sekarang malah asik ngakak liat reaksi dia. Untung aja nih kelas masih sepi. Bener-bener emang si Sehun. Dengan brutal Jongin gosok-gosok kupingnya yang tadi baru aja di bisikin sama Sehun. Gimana kebelakangnya nanti kalo dia terus-terusan sekelas sama Sehun kalo hari pertamanya aja udah kek gini.

"Gue kirain lo kesurupan." Ujar Sehun sambil masang wajah sok bersalah yang bikin Jongin pen nampol tuh cowok. "Bacot lo." Umpat Jongin kemudian dia milih balikin badannya dan nganggep Sehun nggak ada. Dari pada makin emosi dan dia kelepasan buat dorong Sehun dari jendela. Kan dia juga yang repot ntar.

Sekelas sama Sehun itu kesialan terbesar di hidup Jongin buat saat ini. Udah nyebelin, rese, idup lagi. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua Jongin akuin sih Sehun itu gans banget. Tapi kalo keinget kelakuannya sekaligus status dia sama Sehun sekarang emosi jiwa dia.

Gimana sih rasanya sekelas sama mantan? The worst ex-boyfriend pula. Iya SEHUN ITU MANTANNYA JONGIN. Masa kelam yang pengennya Jongin lupain tapi sialnya Sehun itu mantan yang paling susah Jongin lupain. Iyalah, Jongin kan cuma punya 2 mantan selama 18 tahun dia hidup. Si onoh sama Sehun doang. Maklum aja Jongin kan emang bukan anak-anak hits yang demen gonta ganti pacar. Dia susah sayang sama orang sekalinya sayang yang di sayang kayak isi zamban.

Njirr, malah jadi flashback kan. Sekelas sama mantan bukan berarti ga move on. "Inget semua kelakuan jahad Sehun ke elu... Pokoknya lo jangan gamon." Jongin mendoktrin dirinya sendiri biar nggak stuck lagi sama Oh Sehun.

Kim Jongin mulai narik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian. Dia ngelirik sekeliling kelas yang mulai rame. Mata Jongin mulai keliatan berbinar waktu ngeliat sohib sekaligus temen nyabe dia, Byun Baekhyun. Asik ah ada Baekhyun yang sekelas sama dia. Jongin nyengir waktu liat Baekhyun lambai-lambai ke dia dari depan kelas. "Jong-yaaa!" Seru Baekhyun pake suara cemprengnya kemudian Jongin sama Baekhyun pelukan kek teletubbies pada reuni, alay emang. Padahal kenyataannya pas liburan kerjaan Jongin mah nyabe mulu sama Baekhyun bareng dua temen Jongin yang lain Do Kyungsoo sama Kim Minseok.

Baekhyun cengengesan sambal ngeliatin Sehun, "Kagak gerah gegara sekelas sama mantan lo. Mampus ntar gamon." Baekhyun kemudian ngakak bikin perempatan imaginer muncul di jidat Jongin. "Ga usah ngomongin itu anjir." Ucap Jongin kemudian masang bitch face tingkat dewanya.

"Sehun makin ganteng masa Jong." Pancing Baekhyun lagi. "Ya terus? Lo jangan ngatain gue gamon deh. Lo aja masih di gantungin sama Chanyeol. Udah putus aja kalian berdua." Bales Jongin kemudian gantian ngakak liat Baekhyun yang langsung ngerucutin bibirnya. "Jongie~ Jangan bawa-bawa Chanyeol..." rajuk Baekhyun pake aegyo nya yang selalu sukses bikin Jongin mual. "Jan gitu anjir, jijik gue Baek. Jauh-jauh sana. Ntar gue rabies liat lo aegyo." Jongin kemudian ngakak. Baekhyun masih pasang wajah betenya. "Lo sih, eh btw Jongin-ah kelas kita banyak cogannya masa. Ahh... mimpi apa gue semalem." Dan ya ganjennya Baekhyun kumat lagi. Jongin geleng-geleng liat kelakuan Baekhyun. "Mimpi basah kali lo." Timpal Jongin kemudian ketawa cekikikan. "Anjir, sialan! Kalo mimpi basah mending kaga usah berangkat sekolah aja gue. Kan enak." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian ngakak bareng Jongin.

Ya, seenggaknya tahun ini bakal lebih baik. Soalnya ada Baekhyun yang sekelas sama dia. Jadi Jongin rasa, semuanya akan baik-baik aja.

Di sisi lain Jongin ga sadar ada cowok yang lagi ngeliatin dia dari belakang kelas. Oh Sehun. Cowok itu duduk dengan tenang sambil ngeliatin Jongin yang lagi asik bercanda bareng Baekhyun. Sehun pikir mungkin efek Jongin yang duduk di deket jendela makannya dia keliatan bersinar karena cahaya matahari dan mungkin karena Jongin yang baru potong rambut makanya Jongin keliatan lebih ehem... manis? Tuh cowok ketawa lepas pula jadinya makin sweet aja.

Eh anjir, sekarang Sehun jadi mikir kenapa dia harus mutusin Jongin dulu. Jujur akhir-akhir ini dia perlahan baru sadar kalo Jongin itu lebih dari sekadar...

Ah, penyesalan emang selalu datang belakangan. Sehun benci tiap perasaan menyesal sekaligus rindu itu masuk ke dalem hatinya. Jongin itu bukan pacar pertamanya tapi Jongin mantan yang paling susah Sehun lupain.

Ya, mungkin itu salah satu alasan dia buat pindah ke kelas reguler walaupun sebenernya dia dapet beasiswa masuk ke kelas unggulan. Sehun pengen lebih sering liat Jongin. Dia pikir dengan itu perasaan mengganggunya itu bisa ilang.

Sehun makanya seneng banget pas bisa sekelas sama Jongin lagi kayak gini, dan dia ngerasa bersyukur waktu tadi pagi Jongin ngomelin dia gegara Sehun ngehalangin Jongin masuk kelas.

Se-enggaknya mantannya itu udah mau ngomong sama dia. Sehun masih inget banget dulu waktu mereka putus Jongin ga mau ngomong apapun sama dia sampe akhirnya mereka pisah di kelas 11. Jongin kayak bener-bener ngejauh dari dia, Jongin kayak nganggep Sehun ga pernah ada.

Sekarang liat Jongin ketawa di depan matanya aja, entah kenapa rasanya lega banget. Sehun ga pengen ngerusak Jongin lagi, Sehun rasa cukup dia ngeliat liatin Jongin dari jauh. Dia takut seandainya dia deketin Jongin lagi mungkin aja tuh cowok bakal hancur buat kedua kalinya.

Pftt... Sehun geli sama dirinya sendiri kalo gini. Bisa-bisanya dia jadi melankolis gegara Jongin. Gegara mantannya pula itu. Apa ini bisa disebut cinta? Sehun nggak tau. Dia masih remaja dan kebanyakan remaja itu labil. Sehun ga mau menyimpulkan kalo dia cinta sama Jongin, bisa aja kan besok tiba-tiba dia ngerasain hal ini ke orang lain. Nobody knows.

Yang Sehun tau, sekarang dia pengen gini dulu. Dia pengen tetep lihat senyum Jongin walaupun cuma dari jauh.


	2. Gue Ngarepin Dia Peduli

Ini udah jam istirahat. Kantin kelihatan rame banget sama murid-murid yang mulai rusuh, Jongin ngaduk-aduk mie ayamnya dengan muka bete, di sekeliling Jongin ada Kyungsoo, Minseok, sama Baekhyun yang lagi ngakak dengan nada yang bikin Jongin pengen mendadak budeg. Sial, tau gini Jongin ga usah bilang ke temen-temennya kalo dia sekelas lagi sama Sehun. Eh, tapi percuma juga sih kalo ga bilang pun pasti Kyungsoo sama Minseok juga bakal tetep tau dari Baekhyun yang kadang mulutnya suka tumveh-tumveh.

Yah... Maklum aja ya namanya juga teman. Pasti bahagia banget kalo liat temannya menderita. Kalo kata Younglex sih OH AZA YHA KAN :3.

"Gue yakin si Jongin bakalan gamon." seru Kyungsoo bikin muka Jongin tambah sepet. "Ga usah ngomong lagi lo cuk." Umpat Jongin kemudian. "Jangan kek orang susah gitu elah, cogan banyak kok Jong. Iya nggak hyung?" timpal Baekhyun sambil pasang gaya sok swag. "Najis, sok banget lo ngomong ga usah kayak orang susah. Ga di sms-in Chanyeol aja langsung keluar drama queen-nya." bales Jongin ke Baekhyun.

"Ya seenggaknya kan kita masih ada cowok lain." bales Baekhyun yang mulai keluar nyolotnya. Anjir, ini manusia -_- emang ya kalo udah punya temen cabe sekaligus drama queen kayak gini. Btw Jongin lagi lupa tuh kalo dia kadang juga suka jadi cabe kayak Baekhyun.

Baru aja Jongin mau nimpalin Baekhyun balik, tapi Jongin malah keduluan sama cowok yang duduk di depannya. "Kita? Lo aja kali, gue mah sayang sama mas Suho seorang." ujar Kyungsoo bikin Jongin gantian ngakak cekikikan gegara Baekhyun langsung ngerucutin bibirnya. "Iya, gue juga cuma sayang sama mas Luhan tau. Lo nyabe sendiri aja Baek." lanjut Minseok yang bikin Jongin langsung ngakak puas liat Baekhyun yang mukanya gantian jadi asem. "Sial ending nya gue lagi yang kena." ujar tuh cowok kemudian nyeruput es tehnya. "Udah makanya lo diem aja Baek." ujar Minseok yang bikin Kyungsoo sama Jongin makin puas ngakak.

"Eh tapi seriusan lo belum bisa move on dari Sehun? Kenapa lo ga nyari pacar aja?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian bikin suasana mulai serius lagi.

Jongin narik nafasnya pelan, "Lo pada enak aja nanya gitu kalo elo Kyung lagi pedekate sama mas Suho, Minseok punya mas Luhan walaupun dia LDR, mana si Minseok di deketin Jongdae pula. Terus noh Baekhyun dia di gantungin juga seenggaknya ga jomblo kayak gue, Baekhyun bribikan nya dimana-mana pula." cerocos Jongin sambil nunjuk temen-temennya yang sekarang pada cengengesan.

"Dasar teman buzuk." gumam Jongin kemudian.

"Biarin busuk dari pada gue terlambat berkembang biak gegara nungguin lo punya cowok." ceplos Minseok yang emang kalo ngomong suka 11-12 sama Deddy Corbuziah :3 PEDAS DAN MENGENA DI HATI COEG.

"Anjir Minseok hyung suka bener." Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun cekikikan. "Gue ngomongin kenyataan Jong." Ujar Minseok kemudian sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin bikin perempatan imaginer makin gede muncul di jidat Jongin, "Serah, lo serah!" gumam Jongin gegara terlanjur bete sama temen-temennya.

Tuh cowok milih ngelanjutin makan mie ayamnya sambil ngeliat ke sekeliling kantin yang makin rame aja sampe pada akhirnya mata Jongin nangkep objek paling indah se-antero sekolah.

Pak Wufan yang lagi makan nasi rames di pojokan kantin. Dokter sekolah cemcemannya Jongin. Bikin mata Jongin mendadak ngeluarin blink-blink.

"Nah, kalo sama dia gue baru mau!" seru Jongin yang ganjennya kumat. Seketika aja mata Minseok, Kyungsoo, sama Baekhyun langsung beralih ke titik yang di tunjuk sama Jongin.

"Ya elah doyan banget lo sama itu bule botak." Timpal Kyungsoo bikin Jongin pout-in bibirnya lagi. "Biarin, botaknya seksi tau." Jongin langsung aja pasang bitch face sambil nyeruput mie ayamnya.

Botak-botak juga pak dokter Wufan itu cowok yang bisa bikin Jongin rada move on dari Sehun. Biar botak pak Wufan itu gans banget. Mukanya tirus, dagu lancip, mata tajam, idung mancung, kulit putih cenderung pucet mirip-mirip lah sama Sehun, coba aja Sehun botak mungkin tuh cowok mirip banget sama pak Wufan.

Dan pada akhirnya "UHUK!!" Jongin keselek mie ayamnya. "Bangsat!" gumam tuh cowok gegara dia baru sadar kalo lagi banding-bandingin pak Wufan sama Sehun lagi. "Jorok banget lo. Kalo makan muncrat kemana-mana anjir." Oceh Baekhyun sewot. Yang di omelin sendiri malah cengengesan sembari nyedot es tehnya dengan santai.

"Eh, Jong! Sehun kesini tuh." Ujar Minseok bikin Jongin buru-buru ngalihin perhatiannya ke pintu masuk kantin.

Oh Sehun dengan gayanya yang sok swag di ikutin sama kroconya, cowok-cowok bangsat yang kelakuannya sejenis sama Sehun. Ada Chanyeol, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jongdae, Namjoon sama anak kelas 11 Taeyong dan Johnny. Langsung aja itu kantin makin rame, di tambah lagi sama suara ceweknya yang makin rebut kayak fangirl mau di kasih tiket konser gratisan.

"Mak, es the satu!" seru Taehyung ke ibu kantin, dan yang kayak Jongin duga anak-anak yang tadi pada rusuh langsung minggir buat ngasih jalan ke Taehyung. Lain Taehyung, lain lagi Chanyeol yang kayaknya mau nyamperin meja Jongin di ikuti Jongdae di belakangnya.

"Pasti mau nyamperin Baekhyun tuh." Bisik Minseok yang di anggukin sama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bener aja, Chanyeol nyamperin Baekhyun kemudian bisik-bisik sesuatu sama Baekhyun. "Bentar ya..." pamit Baekhyun yang cuma di anggukin sama Kyungsoo, Minseok dan Jongin. Kemudian tuh cowok sipit langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian ngintil Chanyeol entah kemana

Ngeliat tempat kosong langsung aja Jongdae duduk di samping Minseok, "Min laper nih. Suapin dong." Ujar Jongdae sambil masang wajah sok melasnya. "Kalo gue ga mau suapin lo mau apa?" ujar Minseok kemudian sembari mainin sumpit mie ayamnya. Jongdae smirk sok ganteng kemudian natap Minseok nakal. "Gue cium lo ntar, gemesin banget sih kalo jual mahal." Ujar tuh cowok bikin Jongin sweatdrop. Sial, bisa-bisanya Minseok sama Jongdae mesra-mesraan di depannya. "Najis banget sih lo! Gue udah punya cowok." Ujar Minseok yang gak bikin Jongdae nyerah gitu aja.

"Tau kok, lo udah pernah bilang. Gue siap jadi yang kedua kok. Cowok lo juga lagi di cina kan? Dari pada lo kurang belaian." Oceh Jongdae kemudian nyolek Minseok bikin mata Jongin makin sepet. Sial, dia jomblo dan liat adegan model Jongdae-Minseok di depan mata itu penyiksaan batin cuk.

"Woy, pindah lo berdua. Geli gue!" sambar Jongin sewot sebelum Minseok sempat buka mulut. Jongdae kemudian ngelirik Jongin sambil smirk usil. "Ciye... Yang jomblo sewot." Seru Jongdae pake suara cemprengnya. Anjir, pen Jongin plester tuh mulut bebeknya Jongdae.

Tapi belum sempat Jongin bales omongannya Jongdae, Jongin buru-buru nelen lagi segala umpatannya buat Jongdae begitu liat satu lagi mahluk yang nyamperin meja mereka. "Makan mulu lo kek babi beneran lama-lama." Ujar tuh cowok sembari ngelirik mangkok mie ayam Jongin, bikin Jongin langsung pasang death glare.

"Bacot ah lo!" umpat Jongin ke Sehun. "Sehun perhatian amat ke Jongin, jadian aja lo berdua." Oceh Jongdae kemudian. Bikin Jongin, Minseok, Kyungsoo yang tadinya lagi asik chat sama mas Suho, sekaligus Sehun langsung sweatdrop.

"Mending gue jadi istri mudanya pak Wufan dari pada gue jadian sama Sehun lagi anjir." Batin Jongin kemudian. Dia jadi makin bete sama Jongdae kalo gini. Tapi maklum aja sih, Jongdae itu anak pindahan dari Jepang jadi maklum aja tuh cowok ga pernah tau masalah yang terjadi sama Jongin dan Sehun, dan Jongin ga berniat ngasih tau.

Jongin mulai ngelirik sehun diem-diem. Tuh cowok kayak ge ngerespon omongannya Jongdae sama sekali. Tuh cowok sekarang lebih milih ngeloyor dan nyamperin temen-temen bangsatnya. Jongin narik nafas dalem-dalem. Buat apa Jongin ngarepin sehun peduli.

Toh sejak awal pacaran juga Sehun kayak ga pernah peduli ke dia. Tapi gara-gara hal ini, Jongin lagi-lagi ngerasain kekecewaan di dalem hatinya walaupun Jongin ga pengen ngakuin itu.

Ngeliat gimana reaksi Sehun tadi dan liat gimana sekarang tuh cowok yang malah asik godain cewek-cewek yang pada lewat, bolehkah Jongin ngarepin cowok itu lagi? Bolehkah di saat Sehun bahkan ga peduli lagi ke dia?

Jongin ga tau. Oh Sehun dan semua hal tentang dia itu ...

Complicated.


	3. Gebetan Jongin & Kecemburuan Sehun

1 minggu berlalu…

1 bulan berlalu…

Gak kerasa udah 2 bulan sejak masuk sekolah, dan ya semuanya baik-baik aja. Selama ini, di kelas Jongin juga ga banyak interaksi sama Sehun. Bikin Jongin lega sekaligus kecewa. Karena, jujur sebagian hati Jongin masih ngarepin Sehun buat peduli.

Jongin cuma bisa mengumpati dirinya sendiri kalo udah gitu.

Mata Jongin ga lepas mandangin kaca kelas nya yang basah. Hujan akhir-akhir ini deras banget, langit yang kelabu itu persis banget sama perasaannya.

"Ntar pulang bareng siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba bikin Jongin ngalihin perhatian ke dia.

"Ga tau, mungkin sendiri. Ntar gue harus ngumpul sama anak PMR soalnya."

Baekhyun kemudian ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum usil ke Jongin. "Udah senior kok masih ikut PMR, modus aja mau ketemu pak Wufan." Goda Baekhyun bikin pipi Jongin mendadak merona.

"Apa sih? Orang ekskul kok." Jawab Jongin sok sassy padahal beda banget sama ekspresi dia yang ga sesuai sama kenyataan. Mendadak aja muka Jongin jadi rada cerah soalnya mau ketemu pak dokter tampan yang botaknya pengen Jongin kecup. Nah kan, mulai tuh genitnya Jongin keluar.

"Muka udah blushing gitu masih ngelak aja lo." Baekhyun cengengesan. "Ya udah, baik-baik ya ntar. Kakak bilangin dek, pak Wufan kan rada bule gitu ya dek jadi lo mesti agresif dikit gapapa. Kalo dia nyolek lo langsung cipok aja, Jong." Ceramah Baekhyun yang emang aslinya ceramah dia unfaedah banget. Jongin sih ngakak aja bayangin dia nyipok botak nya pak Wufan.

"Oh, gitu ya pinter amat lo kalo udah ngajarin gue hal-hal yang bau-baunya kerjaan cabe-cabean kayak gitu." Bales Jongin sambil cekikikan.

Dan gara-gara Jongin asik ngerumpiin pak Wufan sama Baekhyun, entah Jongin yang kurang peka atau gimana. Tuh cowok sampe ga sadar kalo Sehun yang aslinya duduk dibelakang sekarang udah duduk disebelah bangku Jongin. Tatapan tuh cowok udah tajam banget. Setajam silet/? Apa dah.

Intinya dari tadi duduk di situ, Sehun nguping pembicaraan dua cowok rumpi itu dan fix Sehun bete banget sama Jongin, sama pak Wufan apalagi. Enak aja Jongin bikin Sehun ga bisa move on tuh cowok udah main gebet orang lain aja.

Belum lagi sejak masuk kelas yang sama kurang lebih hampir 2 bulan ini Jongin cuek banget pula ke dia. Sehun yang ngerasa cogan idaman di sekolah ga rela ya di kacangin gitu aja sama si pesek. Harga diri Sehun tersakiti mamen. Untung sayang ya ampun, pikir Sehun.

Sehun pokoknya ga terima. Pokoknya ntar abis Jongin selesai PMR, gimana pun caranya Jongin harus pulang sama dia.

Ekskul PMR udah selesai dari 20 menit yang lalu, Jongin berdiri di lobby sambil mandangin langit yang masih mendung pekat. Jongin ga bisa pulang, dia lupa bawa payung. Mau ngirim chat ke rumah biar di jemput Jongin ga ada kuota, duh nasib. Masa iya dia mau hujan-hujanan?

Jongin narik nafas dalam-dalam gegara pikirannya sekarang keruh. Dia mutusin keluar lobby dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama. Jongin ngulurin tangannya dan otomatis aja tetesan-tetesan hujan jatuh di telapak tangan Jongin.

Jongin senyum kecil. Jongin selalu suka hujan, tapi sekarang kalo hujan gini Jongin suka keinget sama…

Oh Sehun…

Njir, apa sih? Pasti efek hujan bikin Jongin jadi gampang baper lagi kayak gini. Jongin mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Kim Jongin?" punggung Jongin mendadak tegang begitu denger orang manggil nama dia. Jongin noleh ke belakang, dan lihat orang itu senyum. Bikin pipi Jongin mendadak panas waktu orang itu nyamperin Jongin. Senyumnya doh, Jongin ga kuat.

"Belum pulang?" Tanya nya lagi sambil berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Lupa bawa payung, pak Wufan kok baru keluar juga?" Jawab Jongin malu-malu. Ah, udah ganteng perhatian pula. Jongin kan jadi nge-fly.

Pak Wufan kemudian senyum kecil liat pipinya Jongin yang memerah. "Mau bareng saya nggak? Kayaknya payung saya cukup buat kita berdua."

"Eh gapapa nih, pak?" Jongin senyum malu lagi. Pipinya makin panas, hujan gini payungan berdua sama cogan nikmat mana Tuhan yang mana lagi yang engkau dustakan. Pikir Jongin kegirangan.

Pak Wufan kemudian ngangguk, "Iya nggak apa-apa daripada kamu sakit kalo kehujanan. Udah kelas 3 lho, jaga kesehatan." Ucap pak Wufan bijak. Jongin mau meleleh aja ahhh…

Duh, sumpah pak Wufan husbandable/? Banget.

"Makasih, pak maaf ngerepotin." Bisik Jongin.

Jadilah sore itu hati Jongin ga jadi sama kelabunya kayak langit yang mendung. Pak Wufan jadi alasan Jongin buat bisa senyum kali ini.

Sehun beneran kesel, mata Sehun ga lepas mandangin Jongin sama si botak itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah berduaan.

Sehun nungguin Jongin dari tadi. Dia rela-relain nungguin Jongin di depan sekolah biar waktu Jongin selesai PMR itu cowok bisa langsung nyegat Jongin dan di ajak pulang bareng. Sehun udah hampir kebasahan kayak gini. Tapi Jongin malah pulang sama botak jejadian itu tanpa ngelirik sedikitpun ke Sehun.

Sebenernya salah Sehun juga sih yang ga nyamperin Jongin. Ah, tapi tetep aja kan harusnya Jongin peka sama posisi dia.

Sehun genggam erat-erat payungnya. Sehun benci Jongin, Sehun lebih benci pak Wufan, Sehun juga makin benci dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Sehun sia-siain kesempatan padahal Jongin udah di depan mata.

Sehun menggeram frustasi, di lempar itu payung ke tanah saking keselnya. Payung itu yang di kasih Jongin dulu ke dia. Sehun ga peduli lagi kalo seragamnya udah basah sekarang.

Dia tau dia belum pernah marah kayak gini cuma gara-gara cemburu dan Jongin sukses bikin dia kayak orang bego begini. Sehun masih di situ sambil mandangin payungnya penuh dendam.

Sampe pada akhirnya…

Pikiran Sehun teralihkan karena sebuah suara…

"WOYY MAS! PAYUNGNYA AMBIL TUH!"

Anjir! Coeg, siapa yang berani ganggu acara ngegalaunya Oh Sehun! Ini ga epic banget, sumpah. Adegan mellow-mellownya keganggu sama suara bapak-bapak yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Kalo ini anime mungkin di jidat Sehun udah muncul perempatan imaginer super gede. Sehun kemudian mungut payungnya yang udah basah juga sembari mencari asal suara bapak-bapak tadi.

Dan Sehun beneran sweatdrop begitu tau siapa yang ngomong gitu ke dia. Umpatan, nama-nama hewan haram, beserta sumpah serapah yang tadi hampir keluar dari kerongkongannya terpaksa harus Sehun telan lagi.

Di deket gerbang sekolah guru fisika Sehun yang berkumis tebal itu lagi mandangin Sehun pake tatapan antagonis. Sehun kicep. Anjir, ikhlas dah Sehun ikhlas adegan ngegalaunya dia di ganggu guru killer macem gitu.

Dih, ngeliat kumisnya gerak-gerak kayak gitu aja rasanya semua bulu di sekujur tubuh Sehun udah berdiri semua. Anu, bulu hidung maksudnya.

"Payung kok di lempar-lempar segala, alay! Pulang sana!" ucap tuh guru lagi bikin Sehun cuma bisa nelen ludahnya sekaligus pen buru-buru cabut gegara malu. Anjir, jadi dari tadi itu guru fisika udah ngelihatin Sehun. Fak, harga diri gue :') batin Sehun nelangsa. Di katain alay pula, cogan tabah mah.

Jadilah Sehun cuma senyum kaku ke gurunya itu dan buru-buru cabut dari sekolah. Lagian dia juga udah kedinginan. Bisa-bisa anunya jadi tegang gegara air hujan kan lawak banget. Eh tapi syukur-syukur kalo tegang, gimana kalo mengkeret? Anjir, ogah Sehun bayanginnya. Ngeri, bisa-bisa Sehun ga jantan lagi.

Dan bisa aja Jongin nanti beneran jatuh kepelukan pak Wufan kalo semisal anu Sehun mengkeret. Yah, gitu lah kayaknya pikiran Sehun makin ngaco.

Tapi setelah kejadian ini, Sehun bertekad pengen balikan sama Jongin. Pelan-pelan Sehun tau, dan dia mulai sadar kalau dia…

Sayang sama Jongin.

Dan Oh Sehun harus dapetin Kim Jonginnya kembali. 


	4. Pak Wufan

Jongin ga bisa berhenti senyum. Apa aja yang di ceritain pak Wufan ke Jongin pasti bikin dia langsung mood up, pak Wufan itu mungkin keliatan dingin dan pendiam orangnya. Ditambah bentuk alisnya pak Wufan yang ga pernah keliatan santai.

Kayak alisnya Sehun…

Oke, lupakan. Tapi, di balik semua itu pak Wufan orangnya jauh lebih ramah dari yang Jongin duga. Pak Wufan juga moodmaker banget menurut Jongin.

Jongin jadi keinget waktu pertama kali dia ketemu pak Wufan. Waktu itu dia masih kelas 10 dan baru beberapa minggu putus dari Sehun lebih tepatnya.

Jadi hari itu lagi mapel penjasorkes, Jongin duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil masang wajah lesu, di sekelilingnya ada Baekhyun, Minseok, sama Kyungsoo asik pada ngerumpi. FYI, dulu emang mereka berempat sekelas, bisa di bayangin tuh gimana hebohnya tuh kelas gegara mereka.

Balik lagi ke topik, beda sama temen-temennya sekarang Jongin lebih milih diem sambil mandangin Sehun yang lagi main bola bareng beberapa anak di kelasnya.

Jongin mendengus ngeliat Sehun ngelakuin selebrasi konyol pas berhasil masukkin bola ke dalam gawang. Tuh cowok kayak ga ada beban apa-apa pasca mereka putus, bisa ngakak, cengengesan, nari-nari konyol kayak gitu.

Ga kayak Jongin. Ga usah tanya Jongin gimana, mewek tiap denger lagu yang galau dikit, jadi super-sensitif tiap ada yang nanya hubungannya sama Sehun, Jongin yang udah baperan jadi makin baperan aja, Baekhyun yang tukang mewek aja sampe kalah. Udah deh, persis banget kayak fangirl yang di tinggal dating sama biasnya.

Jongin ngerasa kalo hari-harinya makin kelam aja, intinya putus dari Sehun itu salah satu masa-masa terberat Jongin di SMA yang bikin dia pengen langsung amnesia tiap kali keinget masalah itu.

Sayangnya, manusia bakal lebih cenderung mengingat pengalaman pahit dihidupnya di bandingkan pengalaman manisnya, dan Jongin tahu itu sekarang.

Jongin nyesek banget rasanya, semua perasaannya kacau banget, dan makin menjadi-jadi waktu matanya ngeliat cewek yang kayaknya kakak kelas, nyamperin Sehun dengan muka malu-malu sambil nyerahin sebotol air mineral ke Sehun dan langsung di bales Sehun pake senyum sok gantengnya yang sialnya emang beneran ganteng di mata Jongin.

Jongin bisa apa kalo udah gitu selain ngeliatin Sehun doang? Tangan Jongin yang tadinya iseng mainan batang ranting, sekarang udah berubah haluan jadi matahin batang-batang ranting itu dengan penuh nafsu sambil bayangin yang di patahin itu tulangnya Sehun.

Tambah lagi, bibirnya Jongin udah komat kamit cem mbah dukun gegara asik ngumpatin itu si cowok pucet panuan. Tulungin, elah Jongin udah kebakar cemburu :') panas ya Allah.

Cowok belo di samping Jongin, yang emang dasarnya orangnya lebih peka di banding Baekhyun sama Minseok sekarang ngalihin pandangannya ke Jongin, terus ngikutin arah pandang Jongin kemudian ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Udah, udah nggak usah di liat…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada cem emak-emak sambil nyandarin kepala Jongin ke bahunya.

Jongin ngerucutin bibirnya sambil masang wajah merana, "Gue kok kayaknya menyedihkan banget ya?" lirih Jongin sambil nyandar manja ke Kyungsoo.

Bikin Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan sambil ngelus-elus pala Jongin. "Iya. Kayak perawan gagal nikah tau ga, kesian amat adeknya abang."

"Soo, gue seriusan!" seru Jongin protes Jongin sambil nabok manja pahanya Kyungsoo. "Gue frustasi banget kayak gini…" lanjut Jongin lesu.

"Ya kan gue juga serius Jongin…" dengus Kyungsoo. "Kalo sekarang lo masih belum bisa relain dia gapapa kok nangis sepuasnya, instrospeksi diri biar lo tau apa yang bikin lo sama Sehun pisah. Lagian, Sehun yang bego gegara ngelepas lo gitu aja Jong." Ujar Kyungsoo penuh faedah yang bikin pikiran Jongin pelan-pelan kerasa lebih jernih.

Pelan-pelan Jongin mulai narik bibirnya ke atas dan senyum kecil, "Ga nyangka gue lo bisa ngomong kayak gitu, aku terharu…" ujar Jongin sambil ngakak geli.

"Lagian lo sih, buruan move on! Sepet mata gue ngeliat elo loyo begitu…" oceh Kyungsoo yang bikin Jongin lagi-lagi cuma bisa cengengesan.

Mungkin dia harus merelakan, mungkin dia harus melepaskan. Mungkin, tapi apa Jongin bisa? Pikir Jongin ragu. Ya, harus bisa. Pokoknya harus bisa!

Jongin lagi-lagi hanyut dalam pikirannya. Tapi ga lama sih, soalnya ketua kelas yang baru balik dari ruang guru udah nyuruh anak-anak kelas pada kumpul gegara guru mereka kebetulan ga masuk hari ini. Jadilah Jongin bangun dari posisi pewenya dan ikut ngumpul ke tengah lapangan.

"Hari ini lari 3 puteran abis itu olahraganya bebas ya! Siap! Jalan!" seru Seulgi.

Jongin sih yang aslinya emang mageran, di tambah perasaannya yang lagi berantakan sebenernya males banget, tapi ya udahlah dari pada di laporin ke guru mapel akhirnya tuh cowok mulai ngikut lari muterin lapangan.

Tapi yang namanya ngelakuin suatu hal tanpa niat, pasti ga akan berakhir dengan baik.

Entah Jongin yang ceroboh atau emang dia yang lagi sial, pas asik-asik lari dan itu baru setengah puteran tiba-tiba aja…

BRUKK!

Badan Jongin tiba-tiba ambruk ketanah dengan posisi tengkurep. Bikin hampir semua anak sekelasnya noleh ke arahnya kemudian di susul suara-suara yang lagi-lagi bikin Jongin pen mendadak budek. Biasalah, temen-temennya pada ngakak ngeliat Jongin yang jatuh dengan posisi absurd kayak gitu.

Mati-matian nahan malu, Jongin berusaha bangun dari posisinya sambil mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa bisa jatuh kek gini.

Jongin berusaha nyangga badannya pake tangan dan pelan-pelan nyoba berdiri, tapi sialnya ga bisa. Kakinya sakit banget, Jongin ngalihin pandangan ke kakinya, dan ternyata bener aja kayaknya lutut Jongin luka lumayan parah soalnya celana olahraga dia udah rada koyak sekaligus darahnya udah mulai ngerembes keluar celana.

"Woy, makanya kalo lari itu pake mata, jangan merem!" punggung Jongin mendadak aja langsung tegang waktu denger suara orang yang paling dia hindari masuk ke kupingnya kemudian disusul suara ngakak yang super ngeselin. Siapa lagi kalo bukan suara Sehun.

Jongin buru-buru aja dongakkin kepalanya dan bener aja, Oh Sehun ada di depannya ngeliatin dia dengan muka minta di gampar. Dia masih ketawa dan keliatan bahagia banget ngeliat Jongin jatuh kek gitu.

Muka Jongin yang udah merah, makin merah aja gara-gara tuh cowok. Rasanya Jongin udah bener-bener pengen nangis sekarang. Di bandingin sakitnya rasa malu dia jauh lebih dominan sekarang.

Dia ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba kayak ga berharga banget di tempat ini. Di depan Sehun. Bahkan waktu Jongin udah kayak gini aja Sehun kayaknya masa bodoh banget ke dia.

Eh, tapi wajar sih dia kan cuma setitik debu yang pernah singgah ke hidup Sehun, jadi wajar aja dia di perlakuin kayak barang ga berguna begini. Jongin senyum miris.

Jongin ga mau kayak gini, dia ga mau kelihatan lemah di depan Sehun. Jadi dia berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang masih duduk di tanah walaupun rasa perih sekaligus linu di kakinya makin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun yang ngeliat Jongin berusaha bangun kayak gitu sebenernya juga rada ga tega dan lagi dia tau mungkin ketawanya tadi udah keterlaluan, tapi gengsinya Sehun bikin dia ga berbuat apa-apa selain ngeliatin tuh cowok nahan perih.

Eh, tapi lama-lama kok kasihan juga ya?

Ah, sabodo sama gengsi. Ga ada salahnya juga sih nolongin Jongin, kasihan juga ngeliat mukanya yang udah absurd meringis-meringis perih kayak gitu. Lagian, kalo dia kenapa-kenapa juga pasti dikira Jongin kena bullying di kelas. Pikir Sehun kemudian.

Jadilah Sehun sekarang deketin tuh cowok terus ngulurin tangannya sambil masih cekikikan, "Ayo bangun. Gue anter lu ke UKS…" ucap tuh Sehun yang langsung di bales deathglare sama Jongin.

"Ga usah, ga perlu. Ga sudi gue!" desis Jongin sambil nepis tangan Sehun, sumpah Jongin masih kitati di ketawain abis-abisan dan sekarang Sehun sok baik sama dia, Jongin ga sudi.

Jongin masih nahan air matanya, dia sekarang udah berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih ninggalin lapangan. Ninggalin Sehun yang mendadak aja ngerasa dadanya tertohok sesuatu begitu denger penolakan Jongin.

Sehun mandangin punggung tuh cowok yang entah kenapa terlihat rapuh banget sekarang, di tambah lagi cara jalannya yang terseok-seok gitu.

Sehun pengen meluk dia sekarang…

Tapi dia tetaplah Oh Sehun. Sehun ga bakal mungut lagi barang yang udah dia buang. Itu prisip hidupnya, dan pada akhirnya Sehun cuma mandangin punggung Jongin yang perlahan mulai hilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.  
Jongin udah ga bisa nahan diri lagi, kakinya sakit, dadanya juga sesak bikin air mata yang dari tadi di tahannya sekarang udah ngalir gitu aja di wajah dia. Jongin mandangi celananya yang kena noda darah pake tatapan miris.

"Kenapa sih gue bego!" gumam tuh cowok masih sambil nangis sesenggukkan. Untung aja nih daerah deket perpus emang sepi jadinya Jongin ga jadi bahan tontonan lagi.

Tapi sepi bukan berarti jaminan ga ada yang denger tangisan dia. Jongin ga tau aja kalo dari tadi di belakang dinding ada cowok yang ngintipin dia. Tuh cowok sebenernya rada takut sih soalnya di tempat sepi kayak gini ada suara bocah nangis, takutnya itu hantu penunggu sekolah. Pikir tuh orang.

Tapi dia juga penasaran, soalnya udah dari tadi kayaknya orang atau apapun itu ada disana. Jadilah dia beraniin dirinya buat ngintip, "Ayolah ini siang bolong…" Pikirnya realistis dan matanya sukses membulat pas begitu tau siapa yang nangis.

"Jongin!" seru orang itu yang bikin punggung Jongin langsung tegang.

Jongin ikut-ikutan bulatin matanya begitu tau siapa yang manggil dia, dia buru-buru hapus air matanya sambil malingin muka, malu anjir lagi nangis ternyata ada yang denger.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Nggak olahraga?" tanya tuh orang begitu nyamperin Jongin. Jongin gelengin kepalanya sambil masih nundukkin kepala, bikin cowok yang ada di depannya ikut ngalihin pandangannya ke lutut Jongin.

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa sampe kayak gini?" serunya khawatir, Jongin nahan diri buat nggak sesenggukan lagi kemudian mulai ngangkat kepalanya dan ngeliat cowok yang lebih tua masang tatapan khawatir ke dia.

"Cuma jatuh, pak…" lirih Jongin. Yifan, cowok itu ngerutin alisnya. "Kenapa nggak ke UKS? Kayak gini bisa infeksi kalo di biarin Jongin…" oceh Yifan yang bikin Jongin cuma bisa nunduk.

Yifan narik nafasnya dalem, dia cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat keadaan Jongin yang kacau banget kayak gini. "Ya udah, ikut saya ke UKS sekarang…" ucap Yifan akhirnya.

"Dan ga ada alasan buat nolak…" lanjutnya lagi begitu dia ngeliat ekspresi Jongin yang protes, bikin Jongin seketika mingkem dan pasrah di giring Yifan ke UKS.

.

.

.  
UKS keliatan tenang, Yifan ngobatin kaki Jongin dengan telaten sambil sesekali ngoceh panjang lebar tentang bahaya luka infeksi, cara ngebersihin luka yang bener dan sebagainya yang di bales Jongin cuma pakai gumaman sambil sesekali meringis perih.

Yifan senyum maklum, dia udah biasa nemuin pasien dengan keadaan kayak Jongin gini. Sering banget malahan, jadi dia ga ambil pusing sama sikap Jongin yang masih cuek begitu.

"Nah, udah selesai. Untung aja kamu ga patah tulang…" ucap Yifan begitu selesai masang perban. Jongin mendengus denger ucapannya Yifan. "Pak, saya tuh cuma jatuh. Bukan di tabrak mobil…" bales Jongin sambil ngeliatin Yifan yang munggungin dia di depan dispenser.

Yifan noleh sekilas ke arah Jongin sambil senyum kecil. "Lho waktu itu saya pernah loh dapet pasien dia patah tulang gara-gara jatuh waktu main bola." Bales Yifan sembari ngehampirin Jongin sambil bawa dua gelas cangkir coklat panas. "Di minum dulu biar rada enakkan…" lanjutnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Jongin di atas ranjang UKS.

Jongin nerima itu cangkir dengan canggung, di sesapnya coklat panas itu pelan-pelan. Bener kata Yifan, perlahan dia mulai tenang lagi. Rasa tenang itu bikin Jongin mulai senyum lagi, Yifan ikutan senyum liat Jongin senyum kayak gitu.

"Jongin…" ucap Yifan memecah keadaan hening di antara mereka. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan, "Besok lagi hati-hati, ya. Walaupun saya masih dokter magang di sekolah ini, saya suka sedih kalo liat murid saya luka gini. Jangan ceroboh lagi ya…" lanjut pak Wufan kemudian sembari mengacak rambut Jongin. Mata Jongin membulat dengan bibir setengah terbuka.

Eh, eh apaan nih? Kok pak Wufan makin ganteng anjir? Duh, pipi Jongin mendadak panas kan jadinya, Jongin ga tau harus jawab apa sekarang.

Pak Wufan terkekeh geli liat ekspresi Jongin, ini anak manis juga ternyata. Pikirnya. "Ya, Janji jangan ceroboh lagi?" ucap cowok yang lebih tua sembari ngacungin kelingkingnya, bikin Jongin yang masih dalam mode blank, dengan kikuk bales ngacungin kelingkingnya sembari ngangguk kaku. "Ngg~ iya pak… Wu… Wufan" gumam Jongin gugup.

Yifan terkekeh, pipi Jongin tambah merah gegara Yifan makin ganteng aja di matanya. "Omong-omong nama saya sebenernya Wu Yi Fan, tapi saya ga masalah di panggil Wufan sama kamu." Dan Jongin cuma bisa merona sambil nunduk malu waktu denger ucapan dokter sekolahnya itu.

Sejak saat itu juga, perlahan secara ga sadar Jongin ga lagi stuck terus di Sehun karena pak Wufan mulai narik perhatiannya.

Bikin Jongin yang aslinya males-malesan mulai ikut ekstra PMR segala demi bisa sering-sering ketemu pak dokter kesayangan pada awalnya. Di tambah lagi pak Wufan udah resmi jadi dokter sekolahnya, bikin semangat Jongin makin menggebu-gebu.

Btw, dulu pak Wufan ga botak sih tapi sejak Jongin kelas 10 semester 2 ga tau deh kenapa dia milih botakin kepalanya. Tapi Jongin ga masalah sama itu, di mata dia pak Wufan tetep yang paling ganteng di mata dia. Selain Oh Sehun, ofc.

Saking asiknya ngelamun, Jongin ga sadar kalo dia sama pak Wufan udah sampe halte aja. Jongin tersentak kaget waktu pak Wufan nyolek lembut bahunya. Ahh! Si ganteng sukanya colek-colek .

"Kamu senyum sendiri dari tadi kenapa, sih?" tanya Yifan bikin Jongin makin salting. Otomatis aja pipi tuh cowok tambah merah. "Mikir jorok ya?" lanjut Yifan kemudian senyum usil.

"EH! Nggak tau pak!" pekik Jongin seketika. "Cuma lagi ngayalin bapak aja." Lanjut Jongin dalam hati sembari nyembunyiin mukanya yang mendadak merah lagi.

"Nah kan senyum-senyum sendiri lagi, duh saya jadi takut." Bales Yifan kemudian ngakak gara-gara liat reaksi Jongin yang malu-malu minta di pedoin.

Tapi Yifan buru-buru ngalihin pandangannya begitu bus yang dia tunggu datang, dia senyum kecil liat Jongin yang masih nunduk malu.

"Jongin, saya duluan ya." Pamit Yifan kemudian mulai siap-siap buat masuk ke busnya begitu kendaraan roda empat itu mulai menepi di halte.

Jongin ngangkat kepalanya dan buru-buru ngangguk. "Eh iya pak… Hati-hati." Ucap Jongin cepat.

Yifan senyum sembari melambaikan tangannya, Jongin merhatiin Yifan yang mulai masuk ke dalam bus. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tuh cowok malah balik lagi dan bikin Jongin keheranan.

"Besok bawa payung ya, saya nggak mau kamu sakit." Seru Yifan sebelum Jongin sempat ngajuin pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya waktu dia ngeliat Yifan. Dan setelah ngomong begitu, Yifan langsung aja masuk ke dalam bus. Ninggaling Jongin yang merona dengan perut yang serasa kayak di isi ratusan kupu-kupu. 


	5. Masih Cinta?

Jongin lompat-lompat kecil sambil cekikikan pas jalan pulang kerumah. Sepanjang jalan, sejak dari dalam bus sampe dia hampir masuk ke komplek rumahnya dia masih keinget kejadian tadi.

Jalan di tengah hujan sambil payungan berdua sama pak Wufan, rasanya Jongin ga pernah sebahagia ini. Eh pernah ding, dulu pas jalan berdua di tengah hujan sama... Sehun. Tapi Jongin ga mau inget itu dan ga pengen nganggap itu pernah terjadi, dia ga mau mood nya yang udah secerah matahari jadi mendung lagi kek cuaca hari ini.

"Kalo lulus SMA nanti, disuruh mama kawin sama orang yang kayak pak Wufan sih mendingan gue kawin aja." Khayal Jongin sambil cekikikan.

Atuhlah, maklumin aja Jongin mah masih labil. Gantian gini kelihatannya aja dia udah lupa sama Sehun, lupa sejenak tapi galo berkepanjangan. Biasanya sih si Jongin gitu.

Saking asiknya khayalin tentang pak Wufan tadi, Jongin ternyata udah sampe di depan rumahnya. Coba aja dia ga liat sepeda warna item di parkir di depan pager rumahnya dia mungkin ga sadar. Udah apal Jongin sama sepeda ini.

Bukan, ini bukan sepeda Jongin. Ini sepeda punya Lucas, anak tetangga nya yang juga temen sekolah adeknya Jongin. Kim Jungwoo. Lucas sama Jungwoo ini dari TK kemana-mana udah berdua kayak biji-nya kucing.

Dan bener aja ternyata di depan pintu Lucas masih cengengesan sambil godain Jungwoo yang keliatan malu-malu sambil sesekali pout-in bibirnya. Mirip Jongin kalo lagi ngambek btw.

 _FYI_ , Jongin ini dua bersaudara sama adeknya. Biar kakak adek, doi sama Jungwoo beda jauh, kalo kata orang sih Jongin item manis sedangkan Jungwoo ini putih cantik, lebih mirip sama Lee Taemin kakak sepupunya Jongin.

Kalo jalan bertiga aja Jungwoo sering di kira adeknya Taemin, bukan adeknya Jongin. Terus Jongin? Jongin suka di kira anak pungut :') orang-orang memang kejam. Balik lagi ke topik.

"Kak Jongin!" Jungwoo langsung ngelendotin si Jongin begitu doi udah mau masuk ke rumah. Jungwoo keliatan pake jas hujan warna biru muda, entah punya siapa dan Lucas bajunya keliatan basah setengah kering.

"Kok baru pulang?" tanya Jongin sambil sesekali ngelirik Lucas, Jongin emang protektif banget sama adeknya. Gimana enggak, walaupun udah kelas 2 SMP adeknya Jongin ini bego-bego polos, eh salah polos-polos bego. Polosnya lebih banyak yak. Jadi gampang bat di boongin. Mirip sama Jongin, cuma si doi kagak sadar diri.

"Baru pulang les kakak.. Tadi bareng Lucas." jawab Jungwoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Jongin mengangguk-angguk dan ngalihin pandangan ke Lucas

"Ngapain lu masih disini? Pulang sana, di cariin emak lu ntar..." oceh Jongin pas ngeliat Lucas yang kayaknya belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ehe... Mau liat Jungwoo masuk ke rumah dulu kak, mastiin dia aman.." Lucas cengengesan

Pfft... Nih bocah gombal apa gimana, Jongin geli sendiri.

"Eh Lucas ini, jas hujan kamu. Maaf gara-gara aku nggak bawa jas hujan malah kamu yang kehujanan.." ujar Jungwoo kemudian sambil menyerahkan jas hujan biru muda tadi ke Lucas. Lucas senyum kecil sambil ngacak lembut rambut Jungwoo yang agak basah.

"Gapapa... Daripada kamu yang kehujanan..." Lucas bales senyum.

Bentar-bentar, Jongin kok ngerasa kayak jadi obat nyamuk ya? Otak Jongin yang ga penuh-penuh amat langsung aja menganalisis situasi saat ini.

Jadi, ini ceritanya Jungwoo sama Lucas pulang les berdua tapi kehujanan, terus Lucas nyuruh Jungwoo yang pake jas hujas dia sedangkan Lucas sendiri ngeboncengin Jungwoo pake sepeda sambil hujan-hujanan? Lah, anjir kok so sweet? :')

Sehun ga pernah gituin Jongin lho. Batin Jongin nelangsa.

Jongin ngelirik adeknya sama tetangganya yang masih ga sadar diri. Dikira dunia cuma punya mereka berdua apa ya? Sakit hati jomblo. Jongin gamon lagi. Moodnya seketika ambruk lagi.

"Woy udah pulang sana! Cinta-cintaan mulu bocah. Makanya kalo makan mie lidi jangan di banyakin micinnya." Jongin sewot terus jalan masuk ke rumah sambil misuh-misuh.

Jungwoo sama Lucas cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan manusia tijel seperti Jongin.

 _"Kok kak Jongin tau gue suka makan mie lidi yang banyak micinnya?" -Lucas_

 _"Jungwoo salah apa? :'(" -Jungwoo_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam 18.30 malem. Abis makan malam Jongin rebahan di sofa sambil baca komik, rumah lagi sepi. Cuma ada dia, Jungwoo sama Taemin yang mampir abis pulang kuliah. Kost-an si Taemin kebetulan deket sama rumah sih, jadi ga jarang dia main ke rumah Jongin sekaligus numpang makan.

Jongin jadi bisa santai-santai dulu, mama Kim lagi sibuk rapat ibu-ibu komplek. Sedangkan papanya belum pulang kerja. Coba kalo mamanya di rumah pasti dia bakal diomelin, dibilang ga pernah belajar. Ya terus selama ini di sekolah ngapain mama? Angon kebo? Begitu lah pikiran Jongin.

Sesekali matanya ngelirik Taemin yang lagi ngajarin Jungwoo PR matematikanya.

Jongin mendengus ngeliat interaksi Taemin sama Jungwoo. Adeknya keknya lebih nempel sama Taemin ketimbang ke Jongin, padahal Jongin kakak kandungnya lho. Jangan-jangan apa selama ini benar kalo Jongin anak pungut? Pikir Jongin absurd.

"Aduh, Jungwoo bukan gitu! Kan tadi udah abang ajarin, salah lagi masa. Kamu tumben ga fokus, senyum-senyum terus juga dari tadi." suara Taemin mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari buku komiknya.

Jungwoo garuk-garuk tengkuknya sambil nyengir. "Ah, Jungwoo bingung kak. Sebenernya.. Jungwoo mikirin maksud omongan Lucas tadi sore.." Lirih Jungwoo di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lucas ngomong apaan?" Jongin kepo terus nimbrung Taemin sama Jungwoo yang duduk di karpet.

"Ngg~ anu kak..." Jungwoo nunduk malu-malu. "Apaan, Woo?" bales Jongin ga sabar.

"Lucas bilang suka Jungwoo... Katanya mau jadi pacar Jungwoo." ujar Jungwoo cepat sambil nyembunyiin mukanya yang merah sampe ke telinga.

Ebuset, bocah. Jongin sama Taemin cengo. Bocah jaman sekarang, gercep yak. Eh tapi jan sampai lah Jungwoo sama Lucas. Lucas bobrok nya itu 11-12 sama Sehun menurut Jongin.

"Kamu juga suka sama Lucas?" tanya Taemin kemudian. Jungwoo ngangguk, "Suka, kan Lucas temen dari kecil.. Masa Jungwoo ga suka." Yak, tuh kan bener adeknya polos banget.

"Terus mau jadi pacarnya?" lanjut Taemin lagi.

"Ga tau, pacaran kayak gimana aja Jungwoo ga ngerti."

"Jan mau pacaran sama dia, ntar di tinggal pas lagi sayang-sayangnya gamon lu." ujar Jongin. Taemin ngelirik Jongin penuh makna. "Eciee yang masih gamon..." Taemin toel-toel pipi Jongin.

"Bang Taemin gamon apaan?" Jungwoo kepo.

"Gamon kek kakak Jungwoo nih.. Ga bisa move on dia. Masih cinta ya Jongin?" Taemin ngeselin banget sumpah, pen ngeleletin sambel ke muka abang sepupunya itu. Nyesel Jongin pernah curhat tentang Sehun ke Jongin.

Jongin sebel. Jongin jengkel harus di ingetin lagi tentang ke-gamon-an nya sana Sehun.

Taemin rese emang. "Tau ah bang, bodo." Jongin ngambek terus bergegas masuk ke kamar. "Anak perawan ngambek aduh.." -Taemin.

"GA USAH NGOMONG SAMA GUE. MINGGAT SANA." Jongin yang lagi sensian banting pintu kamarnya bikin Jungwoo jantungan dan Taemin ngakak kegelian.

"Kak Jongin ngamuk mulu dari tadi sore, PMS ya bang?"-Jungwoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jongin guling-guling di kasurnya, ini udah hampir jam 10 tapi dia belum bisa tidur, dia udah ga kesel kayak tadi. Cuma pikirannya belum bisa tenang. Masih cinta? Apa bener dia masih cinta Sehun? Apa dia pernah cinta Sehun?

Mereka masih ABG, dan cinta kayaknya sebutan yang terlalu berlebihan buat Jongin, dan dia rasa selama ini gamon gara-gara masih suka keinget beberapa kenangan dia sama Sehun pas pacaran walaupun mereka pacaran juga ga lama sih.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Dia udah kelas 3. Gara-gara sekelas sama Sehun, Jongin yang harusnya sibuk mikirin ujian malah jadi mikirin hal kayak gini.

Ga lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba suara notifikasi pesan di ponselnya memecah keheningan. Tanpa minat jongin ngeliat orang yang ngirim pesan ke Whatsapp dia. " Nomer siapa sih ini?" gumam Jongin. Tapi mata Jongin langsung membulat begitu tau siapa yang WA dia. Sang mantan alis Oh Sehun.

 _ **Sehun : Jongin? Ini Sehun.**_

 _ **Sehun : Heh, bales!**_

 _ **Sehun : Cuma di read? Keypad lu rusak?**_

Jongin geli waktu liat spam message nya sehun. Jongin bingung mau bales apa. Ngapain sehun nge-chat dia malem-malem gini, dan lagi Jongin kira Sehun udah hapus nomor WA dia, soalnya begitu putus dari Sehun, Jongin langsung hapus nomor Sehun. Pengen move on secepatnya, walaupun ternyata nyatanya ga bisa.

Baiklah kayaknya ga ada salahnya sih bales pesan Sehun, begitu pikir Jongin

 _ **Jongin : Apa? Jangan nyepam bisa**_

 _ **Sehun: Lo lama balesnya.**_

 _ **Jongin: Ya terus?**_

 _ **Sehun: Si manis judes amat :(**_

 _ **Jongin: Najis.**_

 _ **Sehun: Jangan gitu sama mantan, sayang.**_

Eh? Anjir, itu apa maksudnya? Mantan sih mantan, ga usah pake embel-embel mantan napa. Tar Jongin makin baper emang Sehun mau tanggung jawab.

 _ **Jongin: Kalo ga penting ga usah pm gue.**_

Tegas Jongin, kalo cuma di mainin lagi Jongin ga mau. Hatinya udah cukup rapuh.

Lama, ga ada balesan.

10 menit Jongin mandangin ponselnya, status pesan terakhir nya cuma centang biru yang artinya cuma di baca. Tuh kan, Sehun cuma mau main-main. Begini aja Jongin udah kecewa.

Jongin baru berniat matiin ponselnya kemudian gara-gara ga ada tanda Sehun bakal bales, tapi tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk lagi ke Whatsapp nya.

 _ **Sehun: Gue mau bilang, gue kangen lo Kim Jongin.**_

Dan pesan singkat itu sukses bikin Jongin shock. Jongin ngelempar ponsel nya ke kasur abis itu megangin pipinya yang berasa panas banget. "Nggak, nggak, nggak mungkin..." gumam Jongin berkali-kali.

Jongin ngeliat layar ponselnya lagi. Tapi emang bener Jongin ga salah baca kalo Sehun bilang dia kangen Jongin. Ini pasti tipuan Sehun. Jongin ga boleh percaya.

Eh tapi Jongin bahagia ini. Gimana dong? "Ah, gue gila!!!" Gini aja Jongin ambyar ya ampun. Tanpa pikir panjang dia malah buru-buru matiin ponselnya sekaligus nyopot batere ponselnya.

Jongin mau nenangin jantungnya yang berdebar-debar ga karuan karena pesan singkat dari Oh Sehun malam ini. Jongin tau, setelah ini mungkin bakal lebih sulit buat dia ngelepasin Sehun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kamarnya, Sehun mandangin ponselnya sendiri dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia lega bisa ngomong kangen ke Jongin. Dia penasaran sama jawabannya Jongin, tapi Sehun juga takut kalo ternyata jawaban Jongin ga sesuai sama ekspektasinya.

Duh, Sehun jadi pengen liat ekspresi wajah Jongin pas baca pm-nya. Sehun jadi makin kangen kan kalo gini. Tapi setelah sekian waktu, ga ada tanda-tanda cowok itu bakal bales pesannya.

"Kemana sih? Apa molor ya? Kebo dih, jam segini molor." pikir Sehun. Sehun pengen nyepam lagi. Tapi gengsi. Kan dia ga mau keliatan ngejar-ngejar Jongin banget walaupun aslinya dia emang ngebet pen balikan sama Jongin lagi.

"Di read aja, njir. Nih cowok demen banget bikin gue uring-uringan." Monolog Sehun.

"Tau ah. Kalo ntar di bales, gue gantian ga mau bales." gumam Sehun yang mulai sebel ke Jongin.

Sehun terus mandangin layar ponselnya yang nunjukkin foto profil WA Jongin yang keliatan manis. Di usap layar ponselnya. Sehun senyum, Sehun tau ini bukan sekadar perasaan suka-sukaan anak remajaa. Iya, Sehun masih cinta Jongin.

"Selamat malam Kim Jongin." Sehun ngecup lembut layar ponselnya. Bucin emang.

"Aku mau mimpiin kamu malem ini" Sehun senyum lembut kemudian setelah matiin ponselnya Sehun milih tidur juga. Ketemu Jongin di dalem mimpi ga buruk juga sih.

"Siapa tau mimpinya ena." -Sehun.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Haloo.. After Long Time No See xD_

 _Saya update ff ini lagi dengan alur yang sedikit di ubah, dan penambahan beberapa cast baru kayak Lucas si cantik Jungwoo yang jadi uke kesayangan saya akhir-akhir ini. Setelah Jongin ofc._

 _Mind to Riview?_


End file.
